Raven Feathers
by RAB1D 0TAKU
Summary: Nicole Draco knows her transmutation of nothing into an umbrella would never work even if she could transmute something; she attempts it. What became of it changes her life; Edward Elric roaming the state, and a strange man chasing after her.
1. Connections

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE!! And Edward Elric or Fullmetal Alchemist either!! Nor the songs that pop up randomly; artists: Frou Frou, Cyndi Lauper, and probably more...

* * *

I sat in a black netted swivel chair in the library like the person next to me and the person next to him and so on... Except, I'd say I was the only one in anime cosplay as Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. I yawned rubbing my eye and blinking slowly over at the computer, I was reading a Kingdom Hearts/Naruto fanfiction on Quizilla._ (Don't go there. They ruined the site when the "updated" it. Downgraded more like it.) _I suddenly noticed a shadow loom over me. "Ah!?"

"Time to go." Father hissed, demonically.

I was scared, "Okay, vampire..." I rolled my eyes signing out and leaving the computer by its lonesome. _I'll come back to you, I promise!_

"Do you have to wear that? Have you even washed it recently?" Father questioned.

"Maybe...No..." I said 'no' _very _quietly. I loved my Ed, _"Good morning Nikki!"_

_"Good morning Ed!" *glomps Ed* _I rubbed my hands in triumph. "EEEDDD!!"

"Nikki, do you have a fever? Are you having dillusions again?"

"NNOO!! Just _fantasies..._" I raised my eyebrows a few times. My fantasies are also very visual.

"No! It's raining!?" I screeched, "I can't go out there in this!!" I fell to the ground, "I know what I'll do!! I'll make an umbrella! Using...alchemy!!"

"She's gone physcotic..." Dad muttered exiting the Library swiftly. "No! Wait!!"

"Dammit! Gotta do everything myself..." I pulled a piece of broken chalk from my pocket. "This better work this time..."

This same forgetting an umbrella incident has happened before and I came to the same conclusion. But it didn't work at all.

I felt peoples eyes peircing my back and sides as I clapped my hands and brought them done with a slam. The circle glowed with blue light and people gasped just as I did, "What the--?!" I felt the ground below me crumbling; "What?! It's not supposed to do that!!" I ran outside the ground crumbling after me as I ran around outside in the rain. "Someone!! Help me!!" I screamed running into the forest behind the library.

Suddenly the crumbling ground stopped; I searched for the reason but only found a red hair tie that wasn't the one from my cosplay; I also saw a flash of blonde hair. "Hello?! Who are you?!" I chased after them, "Please stop! I want to thank you!" _That hair! It couldn't possibly be--!_

"What're you going to do when I stop?" I knew that voice my hunch was right? How?!

"Nothing." I stopped in my tracks. "Then why am I chasing you? Well stop and you'll find out." I smiled; "I have your hairtie. Can I give it back to you?"

He jumped down from the tree above and stood slowly. "Why are you dressed as me?"

"Why, indeed; are you not the prodigy of the people. A genius in respects; the youngest state alchemist, "Fullmetal Alchemist."" I gave him the hairtie. "It has been a pleasure meeting you; I would like to ask you one thing."

"Yes, what?" He tied his hair back.

"How'd you get here?" I questioned him.

"The same way you almost did, a failed transmutation." He replied; "Where is here?"


	2. New Encounter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE!! And Edward Elric or Fullmetal Alchemist either!! Nor the songs that pop up randomly; artists: Frou Frou, Cyndi Lauper, and probably more...

"Springfield Missouri." I replied grimacing, "You're not going to be as popular here as you were back in Amestris; I can tell you that." I looked down, sadly; "Unless you wanna wear these pretty high-heeled ruby pumps and tap the heels together!" I smiled holding up a replica of the ruby from The Wizard of Oz. "They'll make you taller!"

"Absolutely not…" He groaned, distastefulness in his voice; "And don't make fun of my height."

"Aww, would a mini-skirt make it better?" I smiled even wider.

"Oh my God… you're another Colonel Bastard…!" Ed gasped.

"No, I'm even worse!" I hissed.

"W-Worse?!" He took a step back, "What do you mean worse?!"

I smiled evilly; "You'll find out eventually…in due time…" I put my hand in my pocket; he gasped; I pulled out a picture of my two cats. "These are my kitties! Angel and Rose! They're twins and turned 1 year old yesterday!" I smiled walking up to Ed with the picture.

"Dammit!!" Ed yelled and dashed away.

"Oh, but you don't have any money that can work here, Ed." I sat down cross-legged. "How can you pay for a nights stay anywhere if you have no money?"

"I'd rather sleep on the streets than with you anywhere! Anday!" He yelled.

I removed my coat and gloves, putting them in my bag along with the wig. "I was only kidding. I don't run up to random people and ask them about Rose or Angel." I giggled, and stretched out my right arm, "My costume is a bit unfinished. No auto-mail…" I turned to Ed, "If you break it I'm sorry but no one can really fix it. I wish I could. If I have to look into every medical and mechanic book I'll attempt it." I pulled my arm back, caressing my forearm, "I wouldn't be able to imagine having to go through so much suffering… Nowadays people leave the stumps…" I pulled my sleeve over my arm and sighed.

"Such sweet children shouldn't talk of such sadness. Why not talk of joyfulness and merriment?" The voice was familiar but a little off.

"Who is there?!" I stood, "Why can't I sense you, either?!"

"Indeed; why I am here is because I have been following you, m'lady." He appeared in a rush of black feathers, he wore a black cloak that covered his entire body and covered his face with a handful of the black feathers.

"What do you want with me?!" I yelled. I tried to recognize the voice but I only came up with a mix of two. Two possibilities.

"Your name _is_ Nicole Draco, is it not?" He asked me. "I am Howl Pendragon and like this Elric boy I am here of causes of strange unexplained events."

"Howl Pendragon…?!" _That wasn't one of the voices I was thinking but now that you mention it… _I straightened myself, "Both of you come closer." I became nervous. Why was I nervous? Why was I afraid of them? Aren't they the good guys? "Am I… the bad guy?" I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE!! And Edward Elric or Fullmetal Alchemist either!! Nor the songs that pop up randomly; artists: Frou Frou, Cyndi Lauper, and probably more...

* * *

"What are you saying?" Edward looked at me with curved eyebrows.

"Don't worry, m'lady. You're just confused." Howl removed his cloak hood and smiled at me; "Don't worry; you're good."

"...What a relief..." I sighed, "I was worried for a minute..."

"So--"

"Okay, this forest is boring!" I smiled, "Let's leave!"

"But! Don't you think that we'd be a little--"

"No. They'll just think you're cosplayers, like myself." I smiled, "C'mon! You have no where else to stay!"

"But, your family..." Howl started.

I ignored him as I walked through the forest, "How far in'd we get?"

"Quite a ways." Howl agreed, "It took me some time to catch up with you from the library."

"Howl," I turned to him, "How did you know my name?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure. Strange things have happened these past few days--" I lifted my hand to stop him; I heard footsteps behind me.

"Nikki!" It was my dad. "I saw you run back here! Where are you?!"

"Dad? I have a question."

He hadn't reached the clearing yet but still responded, "What you need?"

"Is it okay if I had some friends stay with us for a while?" He stopped moving and the forest became silent.

Then Edward sneezed. "Gesundheit." Howl, dad, and I said together.

"Do I... know these friends of yours?" He asked me.

I froze unable to reply, _Have you looked at the posters on my walls lately? Have you seen the books I've been reading lately? Or stayed up late and watched my favorite show on _[adult swim]?"...yes..."

Howl and Edward twitched. Edward mouthed the words, 'You're telling him?!'

My father reached the clearing, "Sure thing! C'mon." He smiled at us. He froze, "Wha...?"

"Oh, I just let him borrow my cosplay, dad." I said in reply to his staring at Edward.

"He looks better in it than you do; c'mon." He turned and left the forest.

I slowly followed, noticing Edward and Howl weren't moving, "C'mon!"

Neither of them replied, or moved; Howl blinked in a weird way though.

I kicked Edwards stomach, "MOVE IT!!!!"

"BAAAAGH!!!?" Edward fell to the ground, when he stood he tackled me, "Never do that again!"

Howl smiled, "C'mon, you two."


End file.
